Christmas Pressento
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que Ichigo recupero sus poderes, Que pasara en esta Navidad con la visita de Rukia? Ichigo,,,yo sere... -No eres mi amiga... vete a casa!-Grito molesto-One shot con motivo de la festividad Navideña!


Christmas pressento

Sean bienvenidos a una nueva locura de Kukary chan!, arigatou por haber entrado quiero decir escribir que este fic va especialmente dedicado a todos y todas las ichirukistas y con motivo de la Navidad! y espero les guste, gomen ne por las faltas ortográficas, no los aburro más y nos leemos abajo.

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach** y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea la maldita per…de Inoue san XD)

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

** :**Pensamientos del personaje

Respiro cansadamente llevaba toda la mañana de la misma manera sentada en la rama de aquel alto árbol, viendo como la gente venía de un lado a otro con bolsas de regalo, como alguno se entregaban, lo que por el aspecto serian, sus presentes de navidad, como dueños y empleados de los comercios decoraban las fachadas, niños y jóvenes jugando en la nieve, de alguna manera esta navidad ella no se sentía de humor alguno para las fechas.

Tenía todos los presentes para sus amigos y familiar tanto humanos como shinigamis, mas sin embargo mañana seria noche buena y ella no había conseguido entregarlos a sus destinatarios , la cabeza se le llenaba de dudas les gustarían?; Los apreciaran?; los desecharían?; les importaría el dinero que uso?, miles de preguntas similares se le formaban en la cabeza, sin importar que fuera una shinigami de alto rango, que su hermano fuera uno de las personalidades más correctas e importantes de la corte de los espíritus puros, aquellos temores le le invadían y de alguna manera le impedían seguir con sus entregas navideñas .Bajo del árbol cansada comenzó su andar lento hacia una banca del parque, se sentó cansinamente y comenzó a hacerse un recuento mental sobre por qué eligió cada regalo para cada quien, tal vez así se armaría de valor

**Ahora todos han cambiado ya tiene veinticinco años, lleva mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, desde la primera batalla que compartimos, hermosos y triste no lo vi del todo en su camino, que idiota sueno como una anciana hablando de sus nietos pero es cierto ya no deben ser los mismo, Inoue una persona cálida: bella; feliz; algo torpe pero de buen corazón gracias a eso se convirtió en una maestra de preescolar que se gana el cariño y el respeto de sus alumnos y sus padres para ella un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de flor en le cual dentro tenía una foto de Inoue y su hermano aquel momento antes de que Sora muriera cuando jugaron en la nieve, Ishida calculador; algo frio; valiente; apuesto y buen amigo a pesar de ser un Quincy su carácter y sus ideales se convirtió en un excelente y prestigiado gastroenterólogo para el un viejo amuleto perteneciente a Sōken Ishida. Tatsuki hermosa; valiente; decidida; a pesar de no tener tanta energía espiritual para lograr poseer un arma pero una gran peleadora y protectora a quienes ama por ello se le conoció como la Reyan del Judo y dueña de una cadena de gimnasios prestigiosa para ella una pulsera con una ave como la que su abuela le regalo en su primer torneo y que perdió una vez por salvar a una niñita, Sado Grande; fuerte; justo; noble y tierno ahora un magnifico abogado defensor de personas inocentes y de bajos recursos para el una boina traída de México idéntica a la de su abuelo, Keigo un completo hentai; baka; escandaloso; noble y sincero ahora la mano derecha de Mizuiro para el un peluche idéntico al que perdió y que su primer amor le obsequio en una navidad en cuarto año, Mizuiro sereno; pacifico; hentai y observador ahora el representante de Tatsuki para el un álbum de fotos que aunque no estaba completo era como el que extravió hace dos años en un vuelo de negocios y que estaba lleno de fotos y recuerdos de sus amigos, Karin linda; varonil; decidida; decidida y cariñosa a su manera ahora estudiante de enfermería general para ella un balón de soccer con un dragón de hilo en el frente, Yuzu tierna; linda; noble; cariñosa y sobreprotectora estudiante también enfermería general para ella un lindo brazalete como el que Masaki tenia en su boda, Urahara, Yoruichi e Isshin un trio de locos pervertidos y extraños pero de gran ayuda para ellos había comprado del mejor Sake que el dinero de los Kuchiki puede pagar así que no tendré problemas con ese trio**

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios como habían cambiado y tal vez su regalos no fueran tan malos se esforzó mucho por conseguirlos inclusive tuve que recurrir a terceros y y sobre todo a Mayuri taichou para ver sus recuerdos pero eso ya no importaba más si sus regalos les gustaban ella estaría más que feliz, Levanto la vista del suelo y lo observo como caminaba en la acera del frente, en cuestión de segundos su mirada se volvió sombría y triste al ver a su viejo amigo peli naranja-**Ichigo **– Susurro su nombre como si los labios le quemaran al pronunciarlo, alzo la vista para seguir y su figura y verlo subir a un auto costoso, ponerlo en marcha y alejarse de ahí Después de recuperar tus poderes pudiste seguir siendo el mismo, teniendo lo mejor de dos mundos pero Yamamoto sotaichou ordeno que los senkaimon fueran cerrados para los humanos en lo que la corte de los espíritus puros se recuperaba y eso tardo diez años, nadie pudo entrar y nadie pudo salir después de eso, hasta ahora pero no me arrepiento ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos ya que gracias a eso todos han llevado una vida más tranquila y han logrado sus metas, es especial tu Ichigo, no me extraña que ahora sea el mejor neurocirujano pediatra de todo Japón, me alegra no debería pero me hace estar orgullosa, es una lástima que yo no haya podido verlo, Ichigo gomen ne Pensó para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de la banca y se dirigía donde Urahara a pasar la noche.

Entro a su lujo so departamento cansado más que cansado sentía que el cuero le pesaba más que un costal de piedras o grava, no era para menos después de todo había tenido dos cirugías muy difíciles todo salió bien pero el estaba rendido, se tiro sobre su mullido sillón y antes de darse cuenta se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Sus parpados se levantaron perezosamente dejando ver sus bellos ojos marrones, le dolía el cuello por la postura en que durmió se sentó lentamente en el sillón y llevo su mano para frotar su adolorido pescuezo **He vuelto a soñar con ella más bien un recuerdo de navidad que casi pasamos juntos hace diez años, me pregunto si ella nos recordara, lo dudo….ella nos olvidó, no, ella me olvido a mí, no la perdonare jamás, que se valla al demonio** pensó, enojado con todo se levantó para dirigirse a su cocina y prepararse un emparedado de jamón de pavo y un vaso de zumo de fresa para después ir hacia su cuarto en penumbras trepo en su cama y se sentó ahí mirando el inmenso ventanal que le regalaba una vista preciosa al estar en un décimo piso, comió lentamente admirando la luna **Rukia ** Pensó antes de volver a dormir

El día amaneció frio pero se podía respirara la felicidad en el aire no era para menos porque ya era navidad, Rukia con ayuda de Hanatarō había lo grado entrar por la noche a la casa de cada uno de sus amigos y dejar sus respectivos regalos junto a su cama cosa que no fue tan simple en le caso de Ishida y Tatsuki que al sentir su presencia casi la descubren y de paso muelen a golpes, aunque su energía no había cambiado mucho ahora si era diferente más fuerte más pesada más imponentes o eso le decían los tenientes y capitanes. Urahara le informo que antes de la fiesta navidad, la cual por cierto seria en la tienda para la sorpresa de que capitanes y tenientes de la Sociedad de almas estarían ahí, Ishida, Tatsuki, Sado, Keigo, Ichigo, Mizuiro e Inoue estarían en el departamento de Ishida solo unos momentos y todos juntos de ahí partirían a la fiesta y aunque ella se negaba a ir Urahara le dijo algo como:-Kuchiki san será una grata sorpresa, además así sabrás si sus regalos fueron de su agrado-Dijo Urahara mientras se cubría la cara con su abanico dándole un toque tétrico, así fue como acabo en la zona más exclusiva de Karakura tomando un elevador para llegar al departamento de Ishida que estaba en el décimo piso, estaba ansiosa no había visto a sus preciados nakama en mucho tiempo y la última vez que les vio les fallo, ella no se perdonaba aun eso y sabía que Ichigo tampoco lo haría y no le culpaba, así fue como sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento un poco insegura decidió tomar el pomo de la puerta de roble y girarlo para abrir la puerta y entrar silenciosamente, entro cerrando la puerta tras de si quedándose parada en el genkan, para sacarse sus botas y dejarlas a un lado para adentrarse rápidamente a la sala, lo cual necesito de todo su coraje, al ingresar la imagen que sus violetas ojos le dejaron ver le lleno de felicidad y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, Tatsuki e Ishida platicaban animadamente sentado en el suelo, Inoue parecía muy animada platicando con Chad a lo cual el respetuoso solo asentía con la cabeza, Keigo le lloraba a Mizuiro que estaba al pendiente de su móvil ambos en el sillón e Ichigo, Ichigo solo estaba sentado junto a la ventana y tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo

Kuchiki san?!-Exclamo Ishida siendo el primero en percatarse de su presencia y llamando la atención de los demás presentes en especial la de cierto peli naranja

**Ah-**Dijo Rukia y todos se levantaron animadamente a saludarla cada uno a su manera claro, bueno todos a excepción de Ichigo que solo volteo a mirarla unos segundos y bajo su vista al suelo.

**Kurosaki kun no piensas saludar a Kuchiki san?-** ´Pregunto inocente Inoue ganado los asentimientos de los demás presentes a excepción de Rukia que se mantenía con la mirada gacha

**Tsk-** bufo molesto-**Saludarla? Ella nunca regreso –**Dijo señalando a Rukia-**La ultima navidad hace diez años, ella se fue sin decirnos ni una sola palabra y pase toda la noche buscándola y al día siguiente y no le importó ni siquiera nos llamo-**Grito molesto Ichigo el cual ya se había puesto en pie y apretaba los puños a los costados de su cuerpo

**Kurosaki!-**Le grito Ishida a modo de reprimenda

**Que?!-**Grito retadoramente-**ella no es nuestra amiga, ella..no es mi amiga-**dijo lo último en un susurro pero lo suficiente audible par aquel los presentes lo escucharan y lanzándole a Rukia una mirada de desprecio y dolor que para ella eran como si la espada de su nii samma le atacara pero más sin embargo ella lo entendía

Rukia miro hacia el suelo y mordió su labio inferior en el intento de contener un sollozo sabía que había sido mala amiga al abandonarlos y no contactarse son ellos ,pero no pudo hacer nada, aun así esa no era excusa suficiente y su pago seria en desprecio de Ichigo la persona que más amaba y para la que había ido a ese lugar, sus amigos eran importantes por eso se esmeró tanto en regalos que valieran la pena pero el de Ichigo era otro nivel que jamás se vería –**Creo que es mejor que me valla a casa-**Dijo Rukia desde la misma posición

**Kuchiki-**Llamaron los presentes en un susurro

**Eso crees?-**Pregunto molesto Ichigo y sin mirarle-**Vete a casa-**Dijo molesto y tomando de nuevo su asiento en el sillón

Rukia al escuchar sus palabras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sus botas y salió descalza por la puerta, los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar sabían que Ichigo estaba muy afectado pero no para correrle no a ella

**TSK-**Ishida chasqueo molesto y se acercó a Ichigo para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y levantarlo a su altura.-**SI ESTTAS EN DIFICULTADES YO TE AYUDARE….SI NO TE PUEDES MOVER YO LUCHARE EN TU LUGAR….SI ESTAS SUFRIENDO YO TE RECONFORTARE…SOMOS AMIGOS VERDAD?-**Le grito Ishida sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Ichigo se sorprendió sus pupilas se dilataron ante aquel recuerdo que dolía dolía bastante pero era una de los más añorados para el -** Que quieres decir con eso, Ishida-**Le dijo mientras lo empujaba y se libraba de su agarre cayendo sentado en el sillón

Rukia corría tanto como podía, le dolía bastante se sentía como una idiota sabia que se lo merecía y aun así lloraba por todo aquello una Kuchiki llorando se sentía tan miserable y quería correr mas mucho más pero ese estúpido Gigai no la dejaba Ya no lo necesito pensó, saco su guante y se despojó de su gigai para dejarlo tirado a media calle y ahora dar un salto a hacia un poste de luz y seguir asi su camino.

Ichigo corría a todo lo que daba intentaba seguir la energía espiritual de Rukia pero aun a pesar de los años no había aprendido a dominar o canalizar Reatsu, así que siguió guiado pro su instinto Rukia, es cierto tal y como dijo Ishida? Tu sufriste pro no vernos? E inclusive estos diez años has estado más sola que nunca?, Rukia pensó mientras corría y se detuvo al ver unos metros enfrente el cuerpo de Rukia, Ichigo se acercó corriendo y de inmediato noto que solo era el gigai así que se echó a correr de nuevo

Rukia sentía la energía de Ichigo acercarse cada vez más Ichigo aunque me odies déjame darte tu pressento de navidad decidida se plantó en la calle con los puños apretados y a los costados de su cuerpo y pudo sentir como Ichigo estaba ya a unos cuantos metros.

Ichigo corría buscando con la mirada algún indicio de Rukia no fue hasta que se acercó más al rio que la miro parada firmemente y pudo apreciar su ahora largo cabello negro, una disimulada sonrisa se formó en su rostro, después de todo no podría odiarle jamás el la amaba y aunque le dolió que lo dejara ahora estaba hi y no dejaría que se fuera de nuevo no frente a él, decidido avanzo a solo quedar a un metro de distancia

**Aunque me odies déjame darte tu pressento de navidad, Ichigo-**Dijo decidida

**He?-**Pregunto Ichigo mirando como ella pronunciaba unas palabras en una legua extraña que le no lograba comprender para luego verla girar sobre sus tobillos con los ojos rojos y una delicada sonrisa triste.

Ichigo solo miro una luz enceguecedora salir de las manos de Rukia, asi que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el ante brazo-**Ichigo-**Escucho su nombre y de nuevo sus pupilas se dilataron, el conocía esa voz jamás la olvidaría era la hermosa voz de su madre

**Ichigo_**La volvió a escuchar y quito su brazo para ver frente a el la figura de su madre

**Okasa…-**dijo sin creérselo-**Okasa en verdad eres tu?-** Le pregunto mirando como su madre extendía sus cálidos brazos y le rodeaba en un amoroso abrazo

**Ichigo, mi bebe ha pasado mucho tiempo-**Dijo Masaki dándole una hermosa sonrisa

**Okasam pero como es que estas aquí-**Dijo aun sin creérselo pero aferrándose a ella y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Es que acaso no te alegras de verme?-**Le dijo Masaki alejándolo un poco de sus brazo para ver su cara

**Por supuesto que me alegro Okasama-**Dijo Ichigo-**Te hemos extrañado tanto, todo es mi culpa si yo no hubiera sido tan débil-**Dijo en tono triste y conteniendo un débil sollozo

**Ho vamos querido no es tu culpa, yo también los he extrañado mucho pero siempre los veo desde algún lugar, se lo que hacen-**Dijo divertidamente-**Además ya deberías saber que eso fue un accidente el deber de una madre es proteger a sus hijos si algo te hubiera sucedido yo habría muerto contigo-**Le dijo Masaki mirándole a los ojos

**Okasama…-**Pronuncio Ichigo como un niño pequeño

**Ne ne Ichigo dime como están mis niñas-**Le dijo Masaki

**Son geniales! No desearía otras hermanas son muy responsables en especial Yuzu se parece mucho ata okasa, Karin es más masculina pero genial, nunca se da por vencida!-**Dijo animado recordando a sus hermanas –**y la vieja cabra esta tan loca como siempre-**Dijo ahora con aspecto sombrío a lo que Masaki sonrío delicadamente- **Pero dime okasa como es que estas aquí?**

**Me ´parece que todos han crecido bien, tu padre a echo un gran trabajo con ustedes. Veo que te pica la curiosidad veras tu linda novia…-**Comenzó a decir Masaki mientras se sentaba en el pasto

**Qué?. Cual novia?!-**Pregunto Ichigo alarmado y sonrojado-**Okasama no digas cosas tan vergonzosas y que no son ciertas, te pareces a papa**

**Soy tu madre Ichigo a mi o me engañas! El amor es algo muy bonito, ella es muy bonita-**Le dijo Masaki recordando a Isshin-**Veras ella me trajo aquí para ti-**Dijo Masaki sonriéndole a su hijo

**Rukia?-**Pregunto viendo como Masaki asentía con la cabeza- **Pero como?**

**Para serte honesta hijo, no lo se solo tengo entendido tres cosas muy ciertas-**Dijo mirando el cielo

**Cuáles?-**Pregunto Ichigo contemplando con devoción a Masaki

**Una que tu padre ha hecho un gran trabajo con ustedes-**Dijo levantando un dedo y sonriendo-**Dos que no me arrepiento el hecho de haberte salvado hijo y que me entristece el que te sientas culpable-**Dijo Masaki mas desanimada alzando un dedo

**Te prometo que ya no me culpare, sé que ellos no me culpan-**Dijo Ichigo con un tono triste sabía que era mentirle a su madre, siempre se culparía pero ahora en adelante Seria menos.

Masaki – **Y la tercera no te gustara-**Dijo seria y triste sorprendiendo a Ichigo-**Tu amiga me trajo aquí con sus poderes pro que te ama**

Ichigo se sonrojo como un tomate y ladeo al cabeza-**Pero que cosas dices okasama, Rukia jamás podría…**

**Pero tu si-**Le interrumpió-**Soy tu madre así que lo se, desde el momento en que se conocieron la amaste, ella te ayudo conmigo, solo que ahora estas lastimado y ella también, pero se solucionara muy pronto ya lo veras, aceptaras tus sentimientos con el paso del tiempo.** -Dijo Masaki sonriéndole a su hijo más rojo que el cabello de Renji-**Es momento de que me valla Ichigo-**Le informo Masaki

**Por qué?-**Pregunto un Ichigo triste

**Este no es mi lugar, los amo cuida de tu padre y tus hermanas, estoy orgullosa de ti Ichigo-**Dijo Masaki dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ichigo

**Aligato, te quiero mucho, okasama-**Le dijo Ichigo notando como se desvanecía la silueta de su madre pero con una gran sonrisa

Ichigo se sentía feliz pero pro alguna razón se sentía un poco turbado, miraba el cielo estrellado de esa noche de navidad, -**Feliz..navidad-**Escucho la voz apagada de Rukia a lo cual llevo sus ojos hacia su silueta solo para presenciar como caía al frio suelo, corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos pudo sentir como su cuerpo estaba aún más frio de lo normal, como estaba más pálida de lo acostumbrado y de cómo su reatsu bajaba considerablemente, se alarmo e intento despertarla pro todos los métodos que se le ocurrieran al no recibir respuesta se echó a correr a la tienda de Urahara con Rukia en brazos, al llegar Hanatarō ya lo esperaba con un botiquín listo y la pasaron a una recamar individual lejos del bullicio que se hacía ya que se alistaba todo para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, Ichigo estaba sentado en una silla cuando llegaron los demás y fueron informados de lo acontecido, Urahara entro al cuarto donde estaban loa chicos y se sentó

**Verán por lo visto Kuchiki san, usa parte de si para traer unos instantes a Masasaki san-**Dijo Urahara explicándoles la situación-**Para que ella haya traído a Masaki san tuvo que haber encontrado algún residuo de poder espiritual de Hollow que la asesino, luego de eso necesito de la ayuda de Mayauri taichou para traerla aquí, para eso necesito grande poder, no cualquier habría podido hacerlo digamos que se necesitaría la ayuda de un capitán y dos tenientes para hacer algo así-**Explico Urahara que miraba el techo-**Pero hay otra manera y esa es la que me preocupa-**Dijo mirándolos esta vez por su sombrero-**Al no contar con la ayuda de un Taichou y dos tenientes tuvo que dar la mitad de su vida…**

**Ha..a que te refieres con dar al mitad de su vida?-**Pregunto Ishida siendo el único capaz de formular la pregunta

**Me refiero a que si Kuchiki san vivirá treinta años mas ahora solo vivirá quince años mas, en el caso de que solo le quedaran dos días de vida vivirá uno-**Dijo Urahara con la mirada gacha

**NO ES CIERTO, URAHRA SAN, ES UAN PESIMA BROMA!-**Grito el Ichigo levantándose- **RUKAI NO…ELLA NO ARIA ALGO ASI-**Volvió a gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza no creyéndose la cosa

Todos estaban en shock no sabían que decir y la actitud de Ichigo ayudaba muy poco-**Kurosaki san cálmate por favor-**Dijo Urahara

**QUE ME CALME?..COMO QUEIRES QUE ME CLAME URAHRA, TU TIENES QUE HACER ALGO, RUKAI NO PUEDE PERDER LA MITAD DE SU VIDA, ESTO ES MI CULPA!-**Grito cayendo sobre sus rodillas

Justo en ese momento tres puertas Senkaimon se abrieron de una salieron los tenientes de la sociedad de almas, de otra salieron los capitanes junto con el Capitán comandante y la ultima los Shiba junto a Yoruichi

Todos se alarmaron, Ichigo creyó que vendrían por Rukia así que intento convertirse en un shinigami pero se dio cuenta que inclusive venían en su gigai, Todos entraron saludando a todos y comenzado a sentarse en donde querían ante la mirada incrédula de los humanos y un alterado shinigami sustituto

**QUE DEMONIOS HACEN?, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-**Pregunto Ichigo a los recién llegados, ganándose la atención de los mismos-**RUKIA..RUKIA…**

**Hey tranquilo Ichigo-**Le dijo Renji saliendo de entre la multitud y dándole un apalmada amistosa en la espalda-**Rukia estará bien, sol necesita descansar-**Le dijo

**Ha que te refieres Renji?-**Pregunto

**Rukia no perderá la mitad de su vida, porque ella ya tiene un Bankai, así que solo esta agotada con la fuerza de su bankai liberado en el mundo humano fue suficiente energía como para ya no dar parte de su vida-**Explico Renji altivamente, Ichigo miro a los presentes shinigami y todos asintieron con al cabeza a ecepxion de Byakuya. Ichigo se sorprendió baya que diez años son diez años así que dejando a todos en la celebración por navidad se adentró en la recamara de Rukia donde esta estaba sentada mirando el cielo, Ichigo se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado

**R**ukia sintió su presencia y quería disculparse por fallarle en todos eso diez años-**Ichigo yo…-**Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los suaves y dulces labios de Ichigo, Rukia se sorprendió pero acepto gustosa el contacto, así se quedaron un par de minutos hasta que el aire les fue necesario y de mala gana y maldiciendo esa necesidad se separaran más sonrojados que nunca y cuando Ichigo iba a hablar Rukia a le interrumpió esta vez con su labios- **Ichigo esto es tu presente de navidad? Si es que no te gusto el otro-**Dijo Rukia sonrojada mientras se recostaba junto a Ichigo para comenzar a besarle el cuello

**Rukia te amo-**Dijo Ichigo entre suspiros-**Quiero que tu seas mi presente de navidad y de muchas fechas más-**Dijo para atrapar el cuerpo de Rukia bajo el suyo y besar también su cuello

**Ichigo, te amo, seré tuya-**Le dijo Rukia

Mientras afuera todos decían algo como- christmas pressento el mejor para mabos!...se desataban apuestas por Matsumoto, sobre cuánto duraría el acto que se realizaba en la otra habitación, y en la que todos apostaron inclusive el Capitán Comandante, bueno casi todos Byakuya estaba a punto de explotar si no fuera porque entre todos lo sujetaron y quitaron su zampakutou y no podía convertirse en shinigami aunque en el fondo ya sabía que todo aquello terminaría de esa manera y no le disgustaba con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que el Kurosaki cambiara las cosas y para bien.

Si has legado a leer hasta aqui déjame darte las gracias, eso me hace feliz!  
En esta ocasión hice este one shot con motivo de la temporada Navideña y la supuesta felicidad de que el mundo no se acabó!

Espero que te haya gustado en esta ocasión no te pediré un Review o que lo agregues a favoritos, o que visites las paginas, en esta ocasión te pediré que tengas una Linda Feliz Navidad!, se que es muy comercial, se que es capitalismo, impuesta por una religión etc etc yo pienso de esa manera pero sabes en algunas ocasiones eso te reúne aunque sea un momento con alguien a quien aprecias y eso es importante, si tu das amor sería justo el recibirlo pero entonces no es cien por ciento amor, así que les pido que tengan una linda navidad, para algunos han sido tiempos difíciles, yo entro ahí, pero vamos por sonreír para alguien, así sea nosotros mismos, no cuesta nada el ver la felicidad de quien queremos tampoco, el tiempo pasa muy rápido ya no somos los mismos niños, alomejor hace cinco años en estas fechas rompías una piñata con tus primos y hermanos ahora no sería injusto no duraría para nada de un golpe muere, ese es un pequeño ejemplo y que de verdad a mi me llega, en fin!

Yukary chan les dice: Shinnen Omedeto! ^~^


End file.
